


Unexpected Enlightenment

by taichara



Category: Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Laguna to turn an embarrassing failure into a moment of keen insight, even if Sephiroth's pride took a beating to have it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Enlightenment

What a wonderful relief it was, to be back out in glorious bright daylight after the dark, dank, creepy, cave-y blech that was the kind of dungeon holes Chaos’ minions liked to hang out in – or spawn from, or whatever. Laguna was soaking up the sunshine like an especially large and happy dandelion as he trotted down the speed trails back towards the current countryside camp belonging to Team Cosmos.

Not even carrying a cranky, bloody mess of Sephiroth on his back like he was a chocobo could put a damper on his good mood.

“… This is humiliating, you realize.”

The comment was mostly muffled against Laguna’s neck (kind of like the words were trying to hide in his hair), but not enough that he couldn’t pick out the truly epic embarrassment in his hapless passenger’s voice. Well, at least there was some humour in there too; it’s be depressing if there wasn’t, and it was too sunny for depressing things. Besides, dealing with that was Squall’s job.

“Aw, it’s okay. I mean you just hatched outta the crystal and all, it’s not _that_ weird that you need some training wheels for a while –“

“I did not ‘hatch’, Loire.”

\-- but that growl was as much a grumbled sigh of resignation as an actual _growl_ , one that sent tendrils of pale hair fluttering into Laguna’s grinning face –

“I did not ‘hatch’, and this is –“

“Something you’re just gonna have to deal with like the rest of did, you know?   
“I mean c’mon, did you _have_ to charge after that crazy flappy thing? It really tore you up, and that’s why we’re playing chocobo and all. Not that I mind, but yeah. You kiiiind of brought it on yourself.”

Laguna felt Sephiroth’s next sigh heave against his shoulder blades, and it took a little before there was any more of a response. He’d almost have been tempted to check if the cat-eyed swordsman was even still conscious (he really get torn up) but the death-grip around his shoulders still held, so Laguna chose to wait. And, sure enough, eventually Sephiroth started muttering again.

“… That thing … was myself. Or, rather, a mockery of me – what I could have been, could yet become …”

“Or maybe it’s just one of Chaos’ fairy tricks. Y’know, you’re an okay guy but you kind of have some self-esteem issues. And Hornface probably knows that.   
“He’s trying to make you crack, maybe crack enough to decide to go AWOL and draft up with Team Ruin Everything. So you need to ignore all that, yeah? And stop throwing yourself into fights you’re not ready for – that’s what the rest of us are here for. We got your back.”

Laguna’s grin could almost be heard. Somehow.

“I’ve even got you _on_ my back. So there.”

Despite pain, half-healed wounds and his burning embarrassment, Sephiroth couldn’t help but wheeze with laughter. At Laguna; at himself; at the ludicrousness of it all; at the unexpected insight from this unlikeliest of sources.

“… You’re a wiser man than you’re given credit for, Loire.”

“Nah. I just say what I see, is all. Nothing special.”

Laguna crested a patch of rolling hillside, spotted a glimmering amongst a copse of trees, and put a little more speed in his trot.

“Oh hey, there’s home base.   
“Just hang in there and leave it to me – I’ll snake around and even get you dropped off before anyone spots us ~”


End file.
